Hormones
by ThePushThatComesToShove
Summary: Trucy/Pearl Phoenix brings Trucy along with him to Kurain in which she meets a girl named Pearl. Hormones are raging around like crazed lunatics. Written for the kink meme.


**Hormones**

Trucy looked up at her father as he talked into the phone, pacing around the Wright Anything Agency and occasionally yelling into the device as he walked.

"...No, I am not going to buy you burgers, Maya, I'm already on a tight budget... What? Yeah, of course I'll bring her! She's my daughter, what do you expect me to do with her?! ...Oh, I'm sure she and Pearls'll be great friends. ...Yes, I'll help you with those documents... No, Apollo's busy right now. I won't make him do it again like last time... All right, I'll see you there... Bye." _click_

Phoenix sighed. He loved Maya, he really did, but sometimes she was hard to handle after lack of practice.

"Trucy, we're going to go see Auntie Maya today," the ex-defense attorney called out, going off to the next room to do whatever it was that he did there.

"Really?" The magician asked, chancing a glance at the telephone that Phoenix was just using moments ago. "We're not going to spend the whole time eating burgers again, are we? That was mean to Polly. He didn't even get any fries. And I didn't even get to show them Mr Hat!"

"Don't worry, we won't. In fact, there's someone I want you to meet over in Kurain," Phoenix called out in reply, along with the sounds of fabric rustling. "So get your shoes on and we'll go, okay? And get the train and bus money while you're at it."

Trucy nodded even though she knew her father couldn't see her. She hummed to herself as she gathered up the change for the bus fare. _Someone he wants me to meet? I hope that he or she likes magic tricks!_

The magician went over to the door, bouncing as she stood there patiently. When Phoenix finally showed his face, he was carrying his suitcase and a bag filled with clothes. Trucy looked at it questioningly as her father locked the door to the office.

--

Kurain was just like Trucy remembered it: old-fashioned houses filled with busy people. She looked around for her father's best friend and spotted her amongst a large crowd of females.

"...Look, guys, I know that I said that there was going to be a class today, but I forgot! I made plans already, and I'm really sorry, and... Hey Nick! Hey Trucy! It's been a while!" The head of the Fey clan made her way through the bustling crowd, frowning as she tugged the sash around her waist away from an angry woman. "Geez! I said I was sorry!"

Phoenix regarded his friend with a smile, watching her as she tripped on her own sandals. He extended his arms for a hug before saying, "It's only been a month, Maya. Come on. Let's get to the manor before we get run over."

"Don't get your hopes up, Nick!" Maya exclaimed, tugging on the wrists of the two Wrights. "Let's go! I want you to meet my cousin, Trucy, so let's not waste any time."

"Cousin?" Trucy thought aloud as she hurried in with the two adults.

Maya opened the door to the Fey manor, letting the two in as she said, "Yes, cousin." She paused to cup her hands around her motuh before bellowing, "PEARLY!GET OVER HERE!"

They heard a distant squeak followed by quick, shuffling steps before a young girl around Trucy's age poked her head into the room. She had her hair up in large rings, the rest of it flowing down her back, which was covered in the traditional Fey robes.

"Yes?" She said timidly, her fingers tapping the edge of the door as she stood there patiently.

"C'mon, Pearly, we're not gonna bite. It's just Nick and his daughter Trucy," Maya said, gesturing to the person that she spoke of when their names came up.

"Mr Nick has a daughter?" Pearl asked, stepping forward and out of the doorway. It shut with a muffled _bang_ as the spirit channeler approached the other occupants of the room.

"Adopted," Trucy piped up, smiling brightly at the girl in front of her. She held out a gloved hand and said, "Hi there. I'm Trucy. What's your name?"

Pearl blushed shyly as she grasped the magician's hand, shaking it up and down slightly before responding, "I'm Pearl. It's nice to meet you, too."

"See? I told you they would get along great," Maya said, poking Phoenix's ribs with her elbow.

"Yeah, yeah. Now don't we have some documents to file?" the ex-attorney replied, looking around aimlessly as Maya frowned.

"Geez Nick, don't you sound excited. I want to show you some changes to the channeling room I made!" Maya tugged at Phoenix's sleeve again, leading him away from the two girls.

"W-Wait! You're not going to just leave me here, are you?" The teenagers chorused, exchanging looks before turning back to the two adults standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," Maya responded, saying it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You guys go do whatever it is that teenagers do nowadays. We'll be here if you guys need anything. See ya!"

And before the two girls could protest further, the door closed again, leaving them to stand there quietly.

Trucy smiled again, turning her head to face Pearl as she asked, "Wanna see a magic trick?"

Pearl nodded her head before saying, "Let's go to my room. People won't just barge in if we go there."

"All right! Lead the way, Pearly!" Trucy cheered, already using one of the spirit medium's nicknames.

Pearl blushed faintly at the idea as she walked down a corridor in the Fey manor.

--

"...Wow, really? He fell down a burning bridge?" Trucy asked incredulously, her eys wide as she tried to imagine her father doing such a thing.

"Yes! Just to save Mystic Maya," Pearl giggled, smiling at her new friend.

"You really have a thing for them, don't you Pearly," Trucy stated, the sentence not really a question.

"Yes. They're just meant to be." The spirit medium's eyes sparkled as she held her hands to her face.

"Hmm..." Trucy mused, tapping her chin in thought. "If I do remember this correctly, I think that Papa is dating someone else..."

"Really?" Pearl gasped before biting her thumbnail. "I... I didn't know that."

"Yeah," Trucy replied, idly fiddling with her gloves. "I think his name was something like, "Miles Edgeword, or something."

"Mr Edgeworth?!"

"Yeah, that's his name! Mr Miles Edgeworth. He's quite the classy man, always wearing those frilly things."

Pearl sat back, leaning her weight on the heels of her palms. "Wow... I can't believe it."

"Yeah, but it's really hot," Trucy giggled, smiling at her friend's blush. "Oh come on, don't be so childish. Admit it; you think it's hot, too."

"W-Well..." Pearl fiddled with the sash around her waist, her eyes focused on the floor.  
"Oh Pearly, you can't hide from me. Not from these eyes," the magician stated, pointing at her eyes. "I have this awesome ability that lets me see people's nervous habits when they lie! Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah, that's pretty cool." Pearl looked up again and smiled at her friend. "You're so cool, Trucy. With all of your magic tricks and Mr Hat..."

Trucy blushed, dismissing the idea with a wave of her hand. "Oh, stop it. You're cool too, being able to channel spirits and all. That would be great in an act; we should do something like that sometime, actually."

Pearl's eyes widened as she replied, "Really? Would you really let me do that, Trucy?"

"Yes, of course. It'd be great! It could be a special part of my act down at the Agency." The teenager's eyes sparkled as she imagined the crowds cheering and throwing flowers at the two of them.

"Th-Thank you! It would be nice to get out of the village for once," Pearl said gratefully. She looked up at Trucy's brown eyes and blushed when she saw how intense they were.

"No, Pearly, thank you. Letting me have the honor of having you in my show... It'll be great. The two of us, partners in magic!" Trucy wrapped an arm across the other girl's shoulders, drawing her close as she gestured wildly at a pink teddy bear at the corner of the room. "Just imagine... People will be cheering, people will be crying with joy at seeing one of their dead loved ones again... And maybe we could channel another great magician that can show an even greater trick than the act itself!"

Pearl's blush deepened as she nodded quickly at her friend. "That sounds wonderful, Trucy."

The magician grinned. "It is. We'll be awesome together, Pearly! Just. Awesome."

"T-Together," Pearl breathed, her face still red as she leaned lightly against her friend.

Trucy blinked when she saw finally returned her gaze to the spirit mediums's face. "P-Pearly? Are you okay?"

"I'm... Fine. G-Great, actually," the girl replied, tilting her head to look back at her friend.

When their eyes met, Trucy realized what Pearl was blushing about. The two of them, great together... Now that she heard the words in her head, it did sound kind of... suggestive. She matched her blush as they continued to look at each other, unconsciously inching closer.

"Tr-Trucy..." Pearl breathed, her eyelids fluttering.

"...Yes?" The magician felt a bit preoccupied at the moment, her thoughts somewhere else. They were wondering why she was doing this so impulsively, why she was even getting closer in the first place, why Pearl's lips looked so... Delicious.

"I..."

_Hormones_, Trucy decided, finally pressing her lips to Pearl's. _That's definitely it_.

--  
A/N: Second AJ fic ever. And it's doesn't even have him, like, in it. But yeah. My description of Pearl is just how I think she would look, and how I draw her, so... yeah.


End file.
